


Seven Sins

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's watching, you know," Greed purrs. "That prince of yours is right here, enjoying the show. He likes the way you whine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Sins

For the most part, Ed thinks he's a decent person. He's made a lot of mistakes in his life, most of which come back to haunt him as often as possible. There's Liore, and all the places and people he's been unable to save. There's Al, a mistake that he regrets more than anything else. Every time he hears Al's voice, tinny and echoing in the metal he wishes that the gate had taken him. There's Winry and Scar and Mustang and so many others.  
  
And then there's Ling.  
  
He's not sure if he blames himself for Greed's existence because he was there and couldn't stop it or if he blames himself just because it's _always his fault_.  
  
Greed's hands skitter down the insides of his thighs, and his voice catches on a moan. Greed laughs at him, low and deep in his ear and there isn't a trace of Ling in that voice. Ed isn't sure if he's thankful for that small blessing or if he's annoyed about it. As if he's reading Ed's thoughts, Greed chooses that moment to speak up.  
  
"He's watching, you know," Greed purrs, and Ed moans.  
  
Greed is laughing at him, but Ed's thoughts are hazy because the only thing his brain seems to be comprehending is the feel of Greed's - _Ling's_ \- hand on his dick. Greed leans closer, and his breath washes over Edward. He's almost surprised that the other man's breath doesn't smell like blood and death, and as he thinks that, Greed laughs again. Perhaps he can read minds.  
  
"That prince of yours is right here-" he taps his temple, smirks down at Edward and gives his dick a sharp tug. Ed _whines_ , bites down on his tongue to stop the damning sound. "-enjoying the show. He likes the way you whine."  
  
And damned if Ed doesn't go right on to do exactly that, growling at Greed and reaching for the homunculus' cock- Greed bats his hand away, shaking a finger at Ed like he's a damned child. _Tut-tut-tut, no apples before dinner, Edward._  
  
"I don't think so, Fullmetal. Not quite yet."  
  
And with that said, Greed leans down and _licks_ Ed's cock, root to tip. It's impossible not to make noise and he's helpless, can't even hope to muffle the moans and groans that the homunculus drags from his lips. Greed licks and suckles and when he wraps his lips around it and _sucks_ , Ed can't help but buck into that warm, wet mouth.  
  
To his credit, Greed doesn't even blink, doesn't gag or choke or glare up at Edward. He just lets Ed fuck his throat, docile, without a hint of protest. It's only when Ed's back is arching and his orgasm is building and building until it's _right there_ that he pulls back, swollen lips making that egotistical smirk look that much sexier.  
  
Ed shakes and his pride is the only thing that stops him from sobbing in frustration. He's so fucking sick of that smile by now that he wants to rip it off, wants to shove his cock back down Greed's throat just to get that grin off the man's face.

"y'know, they say that every man has the same seven sins." Ed glares at him when Greed gets to his feet, walks away from the bed and over to the little dresser across the room. He stares into the mirror and Ed shudders when Greed meets his eyes in it. Greed cocks his head to the side, and it sends chills down Ed's spine to see that familiar look of curiosity on that face again, but with those unfamiliar eyes.  
  
Greed smiles at the mirror, leans forward and presses a kiss to his reflection's lips. "Pride," he whispers against the glass, smiling when the mirror fogs and his reflection twists, distorted. When he pulls away from it he's got his hand wrapped around his own cock, tugging at it gently and letting out a short groan. "Envy," he hisses as he strokes himself, biting down on his lip and regarding Ed through slitted eyes.  
  
"Lust."  
  
He approaches the bed again in two quick strides, dropping kisses along Ed's neck until it tickles- until Ed gives a quiet, involuntary giggle. He immediately bites down on his lip, snarling at the homunculus and snapping at the other man's hands. "Wrath," Greed breathes, pressing one slicked finger to Ed's hole, pushing the slightest bit inside. He traces his other hand over the curve of Ed's belly, drags his nails through golden curls. His eyes go half lidded and somehow when he groans out the word "Gluttony" it comes out sounding like pure _filth._  
  
Greed wraps a fist around Ed's neglected cock and when he whimpers and curls in on himself the other man just chuckles, smiling against Ed's neck and mouthing "sloth" against the tender flesh.  
  
It's a bit uncomfortable when Greed presses his cock to Ed's ass, and even more so when he pushes in, but it isn't as if the Fullmetal Alchemist hasn't had men before. Hell, he's had this body before, that same cock fucking him even if the mind attached to it is unfamiliar. He adjusts to the intrusion quickly, curls his fingers into the sheets beneath him and clenches until the cotton tears.  
  
Greed stays like that for too long, patiently waiting until Ed snarls at him, until he hisses _move already_ and claws at the Homunculus' back. The steel of his automail rips into flesh and it doesn't even phase him, he just keeps clawing until electricity crackles across Greed's back and the skin there molds itself back into place.  
  
He's still growling his impatience when Greed snaps his hips forward, burying himself so deeply inside that Ed can't help the choked cry that makes its way past his lips.  
  
It's fast and hard, the slap of flesh against flesh echoing around the room until it's all Ed can hear, all Ed knows and he thinks that the bastard has finally gotten the point, finally stopped his incessant chatter until Greed leans close, brushing wet lips over the curve of Ed's ear, slamming into him so hard that Ed sees stars, wants more and more and more-  
  
"Greed," he breathes, and with a yell Ed comes all over the sheets.


End file.
